


Symbiotes

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Venom AU [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Attempted mugging, F/M, Fluff, Handholding, Kinda, Megamind As A Symbiote, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Venom AU, cause he's a symbiote and doesnt have hands?, cause y'know, cute nerds being cute, first two chapters written on my phone, i dunno, symbiote nonesense, thats it, the rest i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Megamind, but he's a symbiote. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

He sits just outside of her skin, stuck against her back and in messy spiderweb of blue that reaches forwards on occasion, when he feels she needs a bit more protection, blue crisscrossing her stomach to ‘protect all the delicious squishy bits’ as he would say. Roxanne spent work with Megamind curled around her, a purr vibrating her bones and pulling the occasional laugh out of her.

Walking home from work was something she had done a lot, before and after her accidental acquisition of an alien life form. After was just safer a lot of the time now, as she could feel Megamind answering her heartbeat in his own little growls and purrs, could almost feel him snug between her lungs, curled up around her heart in a protective cage.

Of course, the little cage did nothing when someone pressed a knife against her back, hissing threats between his teeth. Roxanne didn’t seem to react, not handing over her purse, which was mostly empty anyway, really just for show as she kept her cards and money in her phone case, and didn’t keep all that much cash on her anyways. Another hissed threat had her stepping into an alleyway, not for him, but for Megs, curled just under her skin, hissing in her mind, his anger a sour kick in the back of her throat.

The knife pressed into her stomach now, and Roxanne avoided looking at his face. She didn’t often let Megamind have this, though he seemed content with the sugar and sweets she’s bring home with them. This was a rare treat, and one she knew he’d get if this guy was as insistent in getting her money as she thought she was. Trying to avoid that outcome-Megs never took that personally, she knew, since he knew the idea of it made her a bit sick-she attempted to field him away, though none of the claims landed.

For a split second she could feel the pinch of pain, and then it was gone, and she knew he was a lost cause then. Roxanne closed her eyes, one hand going to the knife lodged in her stomach, and let herself sink into the blue that wrapped her full body in the protective cage. Her senses blocked for a moment, and she relaxed into it, sinking into the nothing

She came back only a few minutes later, though they were already home, and suspiciously full-Roxanne didn’t mention it and neither did Megamind. They both knew what had happened, they both knew Roxanne didn’t like to talk about it, so he wisely never brought it up. Though he did seem to purr a little louder afterwards.

She found herself on the couch, the strange feeling of her skin knitting it self back together the only current sign of Megamind’s presence. She smiled softly, pressing a hand where the wound had been moments before, and laughed as blue surged up around her shirt and intertwined with her hand.

Moments later, the wound healed, the blue that she knew to be him in any form, shifted, returning to her back in his crisscrossing expanse, settling into their normal.

Though he was still holding her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke, she could feel the thrum of his purr working its way through her body, relaxing muscles before they had a chance to tense, soothing her heart rate back down to normal, quelling the panic before it even really had a chance to start.

As he did, tendrils slipped up and wrapped around her stomach, protecting the squishy bits, (She let herself have a tired laugh at that) curling in intricate designs that she could never truly follow.

As she began to breathe calmly on her own once again, Megamind’s pseudo had slipped up, balancing off her shoulder, worry hidden in those expressive green eyes, even as the green curled up and around the blue, giving him a desevicly devilish look. Despite the insane sharp, jagged teeth that were hidden deceptively in that cool blue, despite the tilt of his eyes, giving him that gleeful look she hated to love, she found herself wanting to reassure him.

But nothing came out

Megamind huffed, shifting onto a thunk stalk to wrap himself around her shoulders, pseudo head laying on her collar bone. She could feel the various crisscrossing spiderwebbed tendrils across her back begin to move in a wave, and she let herself laugh again, softly, shifting one hand up to cling onto the thin tendril that held his pseudo head. He purred, baring his jagged teeth in an approximation of a smile, and Roxanne relaxed again, closing her eyes.

Nightmare forgotten, she let herself sink into the comfort that came from all sides of her, sinking back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
